Nobody's Hero Sam's Hero
by Road1985J2
Summary: ONESHOT. Este fic transcurre a la vez que el principio de AHBL parte 2. ¿Qué pasaria si en realidad el fantasma de Sam hubiera visto y escuchado a su hermano antes de hacer el pacto?. HurtComfort. Protective Sam.


Sam despertó sobresaltado. Algo aturdido, miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar. Se incorporó con dificultada, sentía su cuerpo extraño, demasiado ligero tal vez. Se sentó en la cama y trató de recordar como había llegado allí, nada, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Buscó con la vista a su hermano y por fin lo vio en la otra habitación, sentado junto a una mesa. Estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí y aunque no conseguía saber porque, parecía triste, terriblemente abatido por algo que Sam no lograba recordar.

Vio que su hermano se levantaba y se acercaba a la habitación en la que estaba él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia él, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar. "Dean, ¿qué sucede?" Dean no le contestó, incluso Sam creyó que ni siquiera le veía, que sus ojos estaban mirando a través de él, en otra dirección. "Dean contéstame por favor, ¿Qué te ocurre hermano?"

Sam siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hermano y apenas pudo evitar gritar. Ver su propio cuerpo, saber que por algún motivo su espíritu se encontraba fuera y darse cuenta de que… "Oh dios mío, ¿estoy muerto?"

Al decir aquello, los recuerdos pasaron por delante de sus ojos como si de una película se tratara, el pueblo, los otros psíquicos, el demonio, Jake y su enfrentamiento con él. Había visto llegar a su hermano y se había sentido tremendamente feliz, le escuchó gritar, algo como "¡Sam, cuidado!" y luego el intenso dolor. Recordaba haber caído al suelo y sentir los brazos de su hermano alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego sobrevino la oscuridad. "Estoy muerto." Dijo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Sam vio llegar a Bobby. Volvió a mirar a su hermano, que apenas se había movido, parecía que ni siquiera hubiera escuchado la puerta al abrirse. De alguna forma podía leer en su interior. A veces los fantasmas podían hacer eso. _"Tenía que haber sido yo Sammy, tu no te merecías esto." _

Sam salió de la mente de su hermano tan rápido como había entrado. No se sentía cómodo por estar violando su intimidad.

Se levantó y fue hasta Dean, puso una mano en su hombro, pero Dean no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Dean, te he traído algo de comer." Dijo Bobby desde el fondo de de la habitación. Sam miró al viejo cazador, otra vez se estaba ocupando de ellos, Sam prefería no pensar en lo que su hermano sería capaz de hacer si estuviera sólo.

"No gracias, estoy bien." Dijo Dean sin tan siquiera moverse. Sam se dio cuenta que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a su cuerpo.

"Deberías comer algo." Bobby parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

"He dicho que estoy bien." Dean contestó irritado en esta ocasión.

"Déjalo estar Bobby, Dean necesita estar sólo, cuando esté preparado hablará contigo. Le conozco bien." Sam no se hacía a la idea de que nadie pudiera escucharle, pero pensó que, tal vez si lo intentaba, alguno de los dos llegara a sentirlo, igual que el había sentido al espíritu de Dean aquella vez.

"Dean, detesto decir esto, de verdad, pero no crees que va siendo hora de que… enterremos a Sam."

"No."

"Quizá podríamos…"

"¿Qué?, ¿quemar el cuerpo?" Dean se detuvo en silencio. "Todavía no" _"Estamos hablando de Sammy."_ De nuevo Sam escuchó los pensamientos de Dean.

"Vamos Bobby, ¿Qué piensas, que me pueda volver un espírutu vengativo o algo parecido?" Sam se volvió hacia su hermano. "Creo que si sigo aquí es por Dean, no puedo dejarlo sólo ahora, tengo que ayudarle a superar esto… y superarlo yo también claro."

"Quiero que vengas conmigo"

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte"

"Vamos Dean, sigo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y no puedo verte así, eso no me hará más fácil el marcharme. Verte destruirte a ti mismo, poco a poco no me hará dejar este mundo." Sam sabía que la muerte de su padre había destrozado a Dean, pero nunca hubiera esperado verle así.

"Sólo digo que no deberías estar sólo. Y tengo que admitir que tu ayuda me vendría muy bien"

Sam se puso delante de su hermano, como si de esa forma le fuera a hacer caso. "Aún tienes que acabar con el demonio de ojos amarillos. No puedes darte por vencido ahora. Ese no es mi hermano."

"_¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Estoy muerto, atrapado en este mundo y por más que lo intente, no voy a conseguir ayudar a Dean." _ Ver a su hermano en el estado en el que se encontraba le ayuda a no pensar demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba el mismo, aunque desconocía cual era ese estado.

"Algo grande se acerca, tan grande como el fin del mundo."

"Bien, dejemos que termine" Al escuchar aquello, Sam se volvió hacia su hermano, sorprendido de que alguien como Dean fuera capaz de decir algo así. "No lo dices en serio."

"No lo dices en serio." Le dijo también Bobby

"Gracias."

"¿Eso crees?, ¿eh?, ¿No crees que ya he pagado suficiente? Se acabó, he terminado con todo esto. Y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, darás la vuelta y te marcharas." Dean se detuvo, pero Bobby no se movió. "¡Vete!" Llevado por la ira, Dean golpeó a Bobby. "Lo siento. Lo siento, por favor, vete."

Sam permaneció en silencio observando una escena en la que no podía tomar partido, viendo a Dean derrumbarse por momentos sin poder hacer nada evitarlo, teniendo que ser espectador del sufrimiento de su hermano.

"Ya sabes donde estoy" Bobby se dio la vuelta y se marchó por fin.

Sam vio que su hermano se volvía hacia su cadáver de nuevo y vio como una sola lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "Dean, yo…" _"¿Qué vas a decir?, él no te va a escuchar. Estás muerto, Sam Winchester, el juego se ha terminado para ti. Ahora tu hermano está sólo y aunque no quieres reconocerlo sabes lo que acabará pasando."_

"¡Cállate!" La voz que un momento antes estaba retumbando en su cabeza desapareció de repente. "Dean, se que puedes escucharme, o al menos, espero que puedas hacerlo. Se que te estás culpando por esto, pero no tienes porqué. Sabes que la culpa fue del demonio, igual que la muerte de papá. No te tortures por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. No…"

"Sabes," Comenzó a decir Dean. "Cuando eras pequeño, no tendrías más de cinco años, empezaste a hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué no tenías una madre?, ¿Por qué teníamos que estar continuamente de viaje?, ¿Dónde iba papá cuando se marchaba durante varios días? Recuerdo que te rogué, "Deja de hacer preguntas Sammy. No quieres saberlo."

Sam escuchaba en silencio, incapaz de decir nada, absorto en las palabras de su hermano. De repente había recordado ese momento, cuando Dean le había pedido que no hiciera más preguntas. A pesar de su corta edad, Sam vio en los ojos de su hermano, de su héroe, que no era el momento de saber aquello, que por mucha curiosidad que tuviera no debía hacerlo y durante mucho tiempo así lo hizo, porque Dean así se lo había dicho.

"Sólo quería que fueras un crío…sólo durante un poco más de tiempo. Siempre traté de protegerte… de mantenerte a salvo… Papá ni siquiera tuvo que decírmelo. Siempre fue mi responsabilidad ¿sabes? Como si tuviera un trabajo… tenía un sólo trabajo." Dean tuvo que detenerse cuando la voz se le desgarró por la emoción acumulada.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto? Podrían haber cambiado muchas cosas. Siempre te vi tan cerca de papá, yendo de cacería con él en cuando fuiste lo suficientemente mayor, como si sólo me consideraras, eso un crío, que nunca dudé que, en el fondo no te importaría que me fuera a estudiar fuera. Y sin embargo…"

"Y lo he jodido. Lo he estropeado. Y por eso, lo siento." Dean no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y tuvo que volver a detenerse.

"No es cierto Dean." Sam no podía soportar que su hermano no pudiera escuchar, estaba destrozado, sabía que le necesitaba, al menos saber que estaba bien, aunque estuviera… muerto. Se acercó a él y se arrodillo delante de él. "Tu siempre me has protegido, anteponiendo mi seguridad a la tuya y supongo que nunca te lo he agradecido lo suficiente, seguramente, porque hasta estos dos años juntos no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mi." _"Tienes que escucharme, Dean, soy Sam, estoy aquí, Dean, estoy aquí."_

"Supongo que eso es lo que hago. Defraudo a la gente que quiero. Defraudé a papá. Y ahora supongo que tengo que defraudarte a ti también."

"Dean no puedes hablar así, nunca defraudaste a papá, yo fui el que me marché, el que dejé la vida que el quería que siguiera y en cuanto a mi, ¿cómo podrías haberme defraudado?"

"¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir con eso?" Por más que lo había estado evitando, ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, mientras Sam impotente ante lo que veía apenas podía seguir mantener la mirada en su hermano. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Sammy. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué supone que tengo que hacer." Dijo mientras alzaba el tono de su voz. "¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER?"

Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, Sam volvió a leer la mente de Dean. _"Esto no va a terminar así Sammy, si existe alguna forma de traerte de vuelta, no voy a ver como te pierdo para siempre. No Sammy, no soy tan fuerte como tu."_

Sam no necesitaba escuchar nada más para saber cuales eran los planes de su hermano. "Dean no se te ocurra hacerlo. Tu mismo dijiste que lo que está muerto debe de seguir muerto. Además que vas a hacer, traerme de vuelta como un zombie, sabes que eso no saldrá bien, o es que acaso…"

Sam se detuvo y retrocedió un paso, asustado por lo que se acababa de dar cuenta. No tuvo que volver a entrar en la mente de su hermano, simplemente, leyó los ojos de su hermano y entonces se dio cuenta. "NO Dean, no puedes hacer eso, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá."

Sam vio que su hermano cogía las llaves del coche e intentó interponerse delante, pero como si en realidad no estuviera allí, Dean lo atravesó.

Justo al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a Sam. "Por favor Dean, no lo hagas." De haberle podido escuchar, seguramente Dean no hubiera seguido adelante, no se hubiera marchado al escuchar su voz suplicando y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Además ¿qué pretendes ofrecerle al demonio de ojos rojos? ¿Acaso crees que va a dejar que yo vuelva a la vida? Soy un Winchester Dean, he destruido a muchos demonios y todos ellos estarán encantados de tenerme por allí… como a papá."

"_No voy a dejarte ir Sammy, me da igual lo que consiga a cambio. No espero vivir diez años, no me importa irme pronto, porque ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero tu estarás aquí, tu eres el que tienes que seguir adelante, tu te lo mereces no yo."_

"Dean ¿qué vas a hacer?" Sam sabía perfectamente que Dean sería capaz de cualquier cosa y al recordar el pacto que su padre había hecho para traerlo de vuelta, temía que fuera a hacer lo mismo. Pero no podía impedírselo.

Ya sabía que tratar de comunicarse con él era algo totalmente inútil, pero no podía evitarlo. "¿recuerdas como te sentiste tu cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había hecho papá? Vale, me traerás de vuelta, pero ¿Qué se supone que tendré que hacer yo cuando te vayas tu, cuando tengas que cumplir con el trato? Se que no eres un egoísta, pero no puedes hacerme esto, te pido, no, te ruego que no lo hagas. Déjame marchar Dean."

Sam vio como su hermano se daba finalmente la vuelta y se marchaba, dejándolo sólo en la habitación. Podría haber ido con él, pero no podía soportar pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo conseguiría, diez años? Tal vez menos ¿y luego que? Sam se quedaría completamente sólo, perdería a la única persona que siempre había cuidado de él y en la única que siempre había podido confiar. ¿Cómo podía esperar que siguiera adelante?

Tal vez Dean contara que con el tiempo, Sam se olvidaría de él, o al menos conseguiría reponerse. Pero él no estaba tan seguro. Ya nada sería igual cuando su hermano se hubiera marchado, la vida ya no tendría sentido, que importaba si llegaba el Apocalipsis como había dicho Bobby…

Entonces se dio cuenta que comprendía perfectamente a Dean, sus ganas de terminar con todo, de no seguir adelante con las cacerías, de dejarlo todo y esperar a que un día por fin, todo hubiera acabado, porque cuando le tocara él, iba a hacer lo mismo

"_Da la vuelta Dean, vamos tienes que entrar en razón, está no es la forma de solucionar las cosas y lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo que esta muerto debe seguir muerto, no puedes haberte olvidado de eso porque lo dijiste tu mismo. Ahora no es distinto y lo…"_

Sobresaltado, Sam se despertó. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero estaba seguro de que era había sido más de lo normal. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor que sintió en la espalda fue terrible. _"¿Qué ha pasado?" _Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio. Dean no estaba allí. Esperaba que se encontrara bien y que al menos, le pudiera contar lo que había sucedido.

Con dificultad, consiguió levantarse y fue hasta un espejo, en el que comprobó el lugar en el que el dolor era mayor. Vio una cicatriz que antes no estaba allí y un nombre cruzó su mente. "Jake". Si ese tío había tratado de matarle y por lo que recordaba debía de haber estado muy cerca, pero sin embargo sólo se acordaba de Dean de haberlo visto. El resto sólo era una nube en su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Sam se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, que aunque trató de ocultarlo, demostraba una gran sorpresa. Sam no sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que algo no marchaba bien, Dean no era el mismo, sus ojos se lo estaban diciendo a gritos, "Sammy" Su voz también era distinta, como si de algún modo no hubiera esperado verle ahí, de pie. Pero un momento después, vio que su expresión cambiaba de nuevo y se llenaba de ¿esperanza?

Sam no sabía lo que le ocurría a su hermano y seguramente, por como conocía a Dean, no fuera a decírselo, pero el pequeño de los Winchester estaba decidido a averiguarlo.


End file.
